1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to traffic indicator and control structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved traffic control marker apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the temporary rerouting and orientation of traffic relative to a roadway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lane markers and reflective lane markers of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,365 to Rabinow wherein reflective lane markers are mounted within a roadway in a fixed orientation thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,059 to Demaster sets forth a raised profiled reflective highway marker mounted on a roadway surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,821 to Eigenmann and 3,924,929 to Holmen, et al. are further examples of reflective articles for use relative to a highway type situation as required.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved traffic control marker apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.